Wu Feng
Feng-Wu (封无,Fēng-Wú), the Obsidian Achemist (黒曜石の錬金術師,Kokuyōgan no Renkinjutsushi) is a and in the Amestris State Military. He is one of the fifty heirs, children of the Emperor, who combat for the throne of Xing. Although born in Xing, the Feng household decided to utilize an unorthodox method of securing the throne. While Wu inherited their signature martial arts, they hired a rogue Alchemist who gained infamy for his unique obsidian based alchemy to tutor Wu. The Feng patriach believed that Alchemy possessed a greater use than Alkahestry. Eventually, the previous Obsidian Alchemist and Wu formed a bond that exceeded student and master. They became brothers as his teacher offered to assist Wu's journey to claim the throne. And in the process, passed on his obsidian based Alchemy onto Wu. When Wu reached adolescence, the patriarch sent both Wu and his teacher to under a single order. Master Wu's alchemy and obtain unforetold power found within the Western World; Another step in their overall plot. However, Feng-Wu's studies in alchemy and philosophy caused the young State Alchemist to develop his own desires. He despised the views his immediate and extended family held towards one another while cursing humanities sins. Wu, who wished to bring change, decided to acquire the power his family sent him to gain by quickly ascending Amestris's ranks. But rather than become a tool for their selfish purposes, Wu instead aims to find peace through an immortal reign. Feng Wu broke the forbidden taboo of transmutation upon entering Amestris. Wu's only friend, the man who taught him alchemy, was killed in an attempt to protect the young Prince. The traumatic experience instilled an extreme fear of death within Feng Wu. Wu began to foolishly believe that alchemy possesses magic capabilities. And thus, attempted to revive his teacher days later. The incident resulted in an obvious failure where summoned Wu before the to face judgement. The young alchemist was forced to pay a physical toll, his eyesight, in exchange for great universal and alchemical knowledge. Fortunately, Feng Wu's extraordinary sixth had been refined enough to replace his sense of sight. However, he feigns his vision by wearing an eyepatch. Which allows Wu to live his rank as a Major without speculations of his motives. Wu is simply thought a traitorous prince who chose to serve Central City. Wu gained infamy during his service in the Amestris State Military, which was allowed due to the previous Xingese creating an alliance between the two countries. Also, the Führer believed that allowing a Xingese prince to serve in his military would possess a political enhancement as well. Wu became known as the State's Hound as he never lost a target. And his unique Calcium Alchemy granted him the title of Major upon induction. Wu's superiors, who are aware of his heritage, watch the young Alchemist closesly in fear of treachery. However, Wu has publicly denounced his ties to his former country. Causing those from Xing to brand him the Traitor Prince. Appearance Personality The Feng household is renown for their emotionless assassins and strict upbringing. Martial arts masters from the Feng clan are often feared due to their deadly strikes and empty vessels. However, Feng Wudang was known for lacking such traits since birth. An occurrence they blamed on being a child of the Emperor and a daughter from the Feng household. A gentle child, Wudang loved his family dearly and preferred peaceful methods over violent altercations. Despite practicing the Divine Gate Thirteen Swords style, Wu believed that his art was for internal benifit rather than external destruction. He followed a strict philosophy that one should only bare their blade to protect others. Either way, Wu showed unconditional love for his mother. And wished that his father, the Emperor, would acknowledge him as a son rather than an heir. Unfortunately, Wu was subjected to the multiple assassination attempts committed by the families of his half siblings. One instance which left a maiden dead, forced Wu to realize the purpose his birth. That he was nought but a tool for the Feng Household to obtain the throne. Resulting in Wu swearing to never draw blood from those who shared the blood of his father. After declaring his new resolution to his father, the courts found themselves overwhelmed with laughter. Such a kind hearted child who foolishly wished to obtain power through purity only weakened the Feng households reputation of heartless killers; Although the Emperor found it emotionally pleasant and engaged his son in a deep conversation for the first time in his life. Eventually, Feng's patriarch understood their positioning in the matter. They had to train Wu in arts found beyond Xing, in a situation similar to the previous . He hired an infamous rogue alchemist known only as the Obsidian Alchemist to train Wu. Although a rough experience initially, Wu and the obsidian alchemist grew to appreciate one another. The Obsidian Wanderer taught Wu western philosophies which resulted in Wu, who grew up believing his life to be but a tool for his household, learneing of greater freedoms. Of a life that would allow Wu to control his own destiny and obtain his dreams of peace. Eventually, the master and student became brothers that transcended blood. Leading to the Obsidian Alchemist passing on his secrets to Wu. Although Wu developed rebellious tendencies and emotions, he still followed his families orders strictly. Agreeing to travel to Amestris in a quest for greater power. Feng Wu transformed when the Obsidian Alchemist was murdered before him. An Amestris criminal recognized the Prince of Xing and realized the perfect opportunity to strike. The event caused Wu to fear death and regard life as a sick, twisted joke. This fear bubbled before slowly corrupting the innocent child. Eventually transforming Wu into a man who wished to find the secrets of immortality. When alchemy failed to resurrect the one he held closest to him and took his eyesight as a price, Wu's innocent personality deteriorated further. He gained a darker view towards familiar ties while he witnessed children embraced lovingly by parents. Which eventually transformed into a resentment of his own household. Resulting in Wu completelying denouncing his relations to Xing and joining Amestris with an empty heart. The darkness caused Wu to become a merciless killer who carries his duties without fail. Soon, his enemies labelled Wu as Amestris's Hound due to the loyalty he shows the military and powerful sense of commitment. He seemingly cares little for those who obscure the path to his goals. Willing to claim countless lives to achieve the object of his desires. Wu utterly fears death but often finds himself in threatening situations. Death, the only promise fulfilled in life, is the only thought that drives Wu. It embraces the State Alchemist, grants him an unlimited source of ambition, and propels him forward. Causing Wu to utlimately require the presence of death to continue onwards. Enemies are rarely spared and targets constantly disposed of. Although he discarded the loyalty he held for Xing, Feng Wu despises anyone who addresses him using the full name given at birth. Any insults aimed towards Wu's betrayal are taken personal, causing Wu to claim the heads of those who reference it. Wu, who gained an utter hatred towards the Xingese familiar practices, decided to obtain the untold power his father quested for. But instead, use it to claim the throne by force. Secretly, Wu gained a purning passion, an undying desire for immortality spawned from a fear of truly embracing death. Relationships History Feng-Wu (封无,Fēng-Wú), whose name is actually Feng-Wudang (封乌当,Fēng Wūdāng), was born to two nobles in the near country of Xing... Equipment Abilities Feng Wu has continuously proven to others why he deserves his rank as Major. Even while blind, targets only escape if they will provide a greater use further down the line. The chosen child born to Xing's greatest clan of assassis, Feng Wu is a warrior whose spirit is completely inlined with his body. He trained from a young age in the harshest conditions for continuous days without falter. Wu practiced internal strengthening as a source of external power. He was instilled with an iron will and a resolve that remains unbroken. His body represented the energy flow he eventually studied. Energy pulsed from the earth, through his toes, pass his abdomen, around his heart before being exhaled. His spirit allows Wu to fight in a tranquil state completely ignorant to pain. The calm analysis that grants the Xingese Prince a powerful analytical skill. Even in blindness, Wu can mentally project his immediate surroundings before utilizing them to his advantage. Wu's guard is never truly gone. In situations surrounded by percieved friends, Wu is prepared for the absolute worst. Such a standard was created from the constant assassinations attempted on Wu's life as a child. However, Wu's greatest attribute revolves around an unrivaled mastery of the Feng households signature sword style. Which, when utilized alongside his physical attributes, creates an unrivaled martial art. He demonstrates enough speed to easily dispatch multiple opponents in a matter of minutes while combating against a mannequin homunculus. Wu's strikes are often unseen to even the most seasoned combatants. Chimera warriors find it rather difficult to land a successful strike against the Xingese Alchemist. He predicts their movements and develops numerous counter strikes. And his tranquil spirit causes Wu to handle situations beyond his control. Wu's speed allows Wu to traverse distances rather quickly without fail. Although Feng Wu relies on speed, his body possesses a refined physical conditioning. He can withstand blows from superhuman enemies and cut through the toughest hides. The Divine Gate Thirteen Swords (神門十三劍). It is an armed martial art that combines extreme acrobatics and maneuverability with deadly precision strikes. The Divine Gate Thirteen Swords works brilliantly against both armed and unarmed opponents. The Thirteen Swords relies heavily on evasion rather than clashing blades. It is meant to quickly and swiftly dispose of opponents without wasting time. Practioners are taught to aim for specific parts of the anatomy that control vital functions... Feng Wu, although skilled in the art of Alchemy, prefers to utilize alchemy in a manner that best compliments his fighting style. However, his knowledge of alchemical runes and solution is rather impressive for one from Xing. He can deduce the weaknesses of enemy sigils and take countermeasures against them. After gaining universal and alchemical knowledge after viewing the gate of truth, Wu learned to perform alchemy by touching his palms together. Which allows him to craft an energy circulation with his arms and performs transmutaions using his own will as a substitute for the necessary runes. Obsidian Alchemy Feng Wu specializes in the art of Obsidian Alchemy. Although fragile and brittle, Obsidian is the sharpest material known to man. In a way, it represents the existence that is Feng Wu. Wu utilizes Obsidian Alchemy to create blades strong enough to slice the toughest materials.... Plot [ Quotes Trivia *Wu's nickname, Feng Wu, is a play on his title as an Alchemist. His constant use of skeletons often scares those close to him. * *